"Memoir"
SCENE 1 (MICHELLE IS CLOSING UP THE GRILL) MICHELLE: Another long day (HEARS NOISE) ELLIE: Hello Michelle MICHELLE: Who are you. We're closed ELLIE: Oh you sure MICHELLE: I'm positive (TRIES TO LEAVE) ELLIE: (SPEEDS OVE TO HER) Where you are going? MICHELLE: Leave me alone (RUNS) ELLIE: Michelle no no no! (GRABS HER HAIR) Look at me! MICHELLE: (LOOKS IN HER EYES) ELLIE: After I kill you, you will wake up and you will go to Andrews Avenue and inside the 3rd broken down house there is a boy, you will make sure he doesn't leave. Do I make myself clear MICHELLE: Yes ELLIE: (BITES HER OWN ARM) Open wide! MICHELLE: (TRIES TO RUN AGAIN) ELLIE: Ugh they always run (GRABS HER ARM AND SLINGS HER TO THE CORNER OF THE COUNTER HARD, KILLING HER) That was easier than I thought. SCENE 2 (ETHAN AND ALEXANDRA AT THE PRODUMORE HOUSE) ETHAN: Feeling better? How is your wound? ALEXANDRA: I feel a lot better, and what are going to do about Ellie? She has that kid Miles. ETHAN: Trust me, I don't care, not at all! ALEXANDRA: Wait I thought Miles was your friend. ETHAN: I don't care what it takes but we need to kill that crazy Elizabeth, before she gets to close to the truth! You know we both are taking a risk here! She is older, and she does not value the lives of humans, so why should we? ALEXANDRA: Because the last person that didn't value the human life died, you remember that right? ETHAN: I won't allow you to talk that way about Arielle! She was to kind to humans! (SPEEDS OVER AND GRABS HER NECK) ALEXANDRA: Ethan. I'm telling you now so you won't be surprised later, I'm going to find Miles and when I do I'm going to kill Ellie myself! ETHAN (LETS HER GO): I'm sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me.... I'm starting to lose my temper... Can you forgive me? ALEXANDRA: Of course, you know I'm not one to hold a grudge but Ethan you're letting Ellie get to you just like when you two first met. ETHAN: You know why I came to this town! I need to know who killed my sister! I need to know! ALEXANDRA: And the only way to do that is to find Miles and Ellie, we can get Symone to find Ellie. Once you're talking to her, Symone will help me locate Miles, I'll go get him. ETHAN: Ok! I'll go get Symone! Call me when you find Miles, ok? ALEXANDRA: I will...be careful with Ellie SCENE 3 (ETHAN RINGS THE BELL AT SYMONES HOUSE. AMELIA OPENS THE DOOR) AMELIA: Can I help you ETHAN: Yes! My name is Ethan Proudmore... I was looking for Symone! AMELIA: Sure...Symone Ethan Proudmore's here to see you. (WHISPERING TO ETHAN) Does my god daughter know what you are? ETHAN: (PRETENDING): What I am? I don't follow... SYMONE: I got it Amelia. Ethan what's wrong? ETHAN: Just wanted to go for a walk, that is if you're godmother is ok with that... AMELIA: Oh I'm fine with it SYMONE: Yea talk to you later Amelia (CLOSES DOOR) So...what's this really about? ETHAN: Do you think you can cast a locator spell again? SYMONE: Depends on who your trying to find ETHAN: It's supposed to be hard to find a vampire that old, but there is someone who you already met last night, remember? SYMONE: Ellie. you want me to find Ellie don't you? ETHAN: Yes! SYMONE: Fine. But Ill need to see Alexandra, since Ellie actually touched her. ETHAN: Let me call her! SCENE 4 (KRISTIN, CHASE, ARON AND EMMA AT A PARTY) ARON: So Kristin I can't believe you came KRISTIN: Why would you say that? ARON: I thought you were with Ethan KRISTIN: Well he was busy ARON: Oh...Chase how do you feel about that? CHASE: She can do whatever she wants... She already lost the jackpot when she threw me away KRISTIN: Excuse me? EMMA: Kristin stop! Aron why? ARON: Why what? EMMA: Why do you have to be a jerk all your life? ARON: I'm just answering all the questions that everyone wants to hear EMMA: Well stop, your annoying everyone KRISTIN: You know what it's okay I should get going anyway. CHASE: Yeah maybe you should (KRISTIN RUNS OUTSIDE, AND SHORTLY AFTER, CHASE FOLLOWS HER) CHASE: I knew I'd still find you here somewhere... KRISTIN: What do you want? CHASE: I wanted to ask you something... KRISTIN: What would that be? CHASE: Why did you choose him? KRISTIN: Because he actually cared what I thought he...he's better than you are that's for sure. CHASE: Is he better in bed? Does he make you happy? (TRIES TO KISS HER) KRISTIN: Back off Chase! CHASE: You will regret choosing him! You will se! KRISTIN: Yeah well until then Chase I like him. SCENE 5 (MILES WAKES UP) MILES: (STANDS UP) Where am I? HELP! (MILES GOES TO THE DOOR AND TRIES TO PUSH IT OPEN BUT NOTHING HAPPENS) MILES: What the hell? HELP! MICHELLE: God will you shut up! MILES: (RUNS) MICHELLE: Oh no you don't (GRABS HIM AND THROWS HIM AGAINST THE FLOOR, KNOCKING HIM OUT) I can't let Ellie down SCENE 6 (ELLIE IS ON THE PARK BENCH AND ETHAN JOINS HER) ETHAN: Hello, little miss Devil! What have you been up to? ELLIE: Ethan...I take it Symone helped you ETHAN: Powerful witch she is! Felt my blood burning when she was casting the spell! Wouldn't want to get on her bad side anytime soon! ELLIE: Whatever...So I take it you came to talk about the past with me ETHAN: You know my sister, Arielle, she's dead! And trust me I'd kill anyone just to find out who ordered for her to be killed! ELLIE: Maybe I can help, maybe I can't... Who knows? ETHAN: BITCH! What does it take for you to tell me? ELLIE: You've seen him before Ethan ETHAN: When? Where? Who was it? ELLIE: Think back to that party in 1866 at the Withmore Ball ETHAN: There've been only three vampires at that party: you, me and my sister... ELLIE: But there was also only one vampire hunter ETHAN: You're such a manipulative whore, you know! My sister died in 1980... And hunters don't live forever, do they? ELLIE: Oh they don't but they do have lives. ETHAN: You know you don't have to be so mysterious... Where did you hide Miles? ELLIE: I have Miles for your own good ETHAN: Why is that? ELLIE: Because Ethan that man you met in 1866 Terrence, his last name was Johnston...and he wanted you and your sister dead! ETHAN: But still, does Miles have to pay for his ancestor's sins? ELLIE: Your missing the whole point Ethan, Miles resembles Terrence in many ways. You can kill Miles to get rid of your anger! ETHAN: He has no fault in this! ELLIE: Look Ethan you have to get it in your head that none of these humans care about you or me or any other damn vampire that makes its way in here. ETHAN: You're wrong and you know it! So much anger will get you killed one day! Just like too much trust in others, and too much kindness got my sister killed... ELLIE: I'm not falling for another nice act. ETHAN: Than you are weeker than you think, Elizabeth! (ETHAN GOES AWAY) SCENE 7 (ALEXANDRA AND SYMONE INSIDE A CAFE) (SYMONE AND ALEXANDRA) SYMONE: Okay so lets get started. ALEXANDRA: Take as much of my blood as you need! I'm not afraid of needles! SYMONE: (CHANTS) Kinzin...Arcues...Kinzin (FINISHES) I can't find Miles. ALEXANDRA: What does this mean? Is he...? SYMONE: No he's not it's just he's not awake, he's sleeping hard. There's no way I can find him. ALEXANDRA: Damn! SYMONE: Alexandra someone's here. (A GIRL WITH A COAT ON APPEARS) ALEXANDRA: Who are you? ELLIE: It's me... SYMONE: Why are you here? ELLIE: I'm here because Miles is dying, here's the address. Oh another thing give this to Kristin after she learns about vampires...Tell Ethan revenge is something we revolve around not commit. (LEAVES) ALEXANDRA: Don't look at me! Take her down! SYMONE: Let her go please...go find Miles. SCENE 8 (ALEXANDRA ENTERS A SMALL DARK HOUSE) ALEXANDRA: Hello! Is anybody here? MILES: Help! MICHELLE: Who the hell are you? (ALEXANDRA RUNS AND PUSHES MICHELLE TO THE WALL) ALEXANDRA: I'm death! MICHELLE: Fine take him...I didn't want to do this anyway ALEXANDRA: Then why are you helping Ellie? MICHELLE: Because she threatened to kill me and not make me a vampire. ALEXANDRA: So you want to be a vampire? MICHELLE: Let me go and I'll tell you ALEXANDRA: Fine! Now talk! MICHELLE: The truth is...I'm already one (SPEEDS AWAY). (ALEXANDRA TURNS TO MILES) ALEXANDRA: What are you looking at? MILES: Nothing (ALEXANDRA COMPELLS MILES) ALEXANDRA: You've been drinkind alot at the pub, so you hit you're head and now you're going home and won't remember anything that happend today! MILES: I understand SCENE 9 (ELLIE AND ETHAN TALK AGAIN) (ELLIE IS WALKING) ETHAN: Hopefuly next time I won't have to be the one to clean up after your mess... ELLIE: Why haven't you told Kristin you're a vampire? ETHAN: Because its better to keep your own secrets, didn't enyone tell you that? ELLIE: Yeah my mother...I need you to tell Kristin to open that package when you tell her everything. ETHAN: I refuse to be your tool! Why do you want to involve Kristin in this? ELLIE: Because Ethan Kristin is the whole reason why I'm in town. ETHAN: WHAT??? ELLIE: Ethan there are many secrets I have but the only way you figure them out is if you play along! (ELLIE SPEEDS AWAY) SCENE 10 (ETHAN AT THE SUPERMARKET) KRISTIN: Ethan! ETHAN: Oh, hello! So how was the party today? KRISTIN: I hadn't seen you all day, and the party was just drama on full blast. ETHAN: Mind if I take you home? KRISTIN: Sure I just have to pay this guy...I'll wait for you outside GUY: Ethan Proudmore? ETHAN: Yes, that's me, but who are you? GUY: I was your friend when you went to highschool 50 years ago ETHAN: In Chicago? GUY: It's me Kal...is that girl aware that you are older than what appears to be ETHAN: Look, I'd preffer not to talk about this! So how is your life? Children? KAL: Their great...my life is good ETHAN: Good for you! (ETHAN GOES OUTSIDE WHERE KRISTIN IS WAITIN) ETHAN: I'm back... KRISTIN: Let's go! ... KAL: (PICKS UP PHONE) Ethan Proudmore's in Fells Church. ... ETHAN: There's something I need to tell you... KRISTIN: What? ETHAN: What happened last night at the party, all that kissing and touching, and those whispers... I'm not this way... I don't know what's gotten into me, and I wouldn't want to go to wast with our relationship, because I'm afraid of loosing you! KRISTIN: Ethan as long as you are honest with me there is nothing that will make me leave you! ETHAN: Glad to hear that! What do you say, want to have a coffe with me, tommorow, after school? KRISTIN: Um...sure ETHAN: All right, see you tommorow! Bye! (LEANS DOWN AND GENTLY KISSES HER) KRISTIN: Goodnight!